The naked-eye 3D technology refers to a display technology wherein two images having a parallax are directly seen by left and right eyes from a display screen without any tool and the two images are transmitted to the brain to generate an image having a stereo perception. In the naked-eye 3D technology, naked-eye 3D liquid crystal display technologies, which combine naked-eye 3D and liquid crystal display, are hot spots of current studies.
Naked-eye 3D displays may be divided into barrier type and lens type naked-eye 3D displays. Since the barrier type naked-eye 3D display may be compatible with panel display screen techniques such as liquid crystal display screens, organic electroluminescent screens, or the like, it has been widely investigated. The barrier type naked-eye 3D display generally superimposes a liquid crystal grating on a light-outgoing side surface of a display panel. This does not only achieve naked-eye 3D but may also achieve the mode switch between 3D display and 2D display.
A current liquid crystal grating is generally a twisted nematic (TN) type liquid crystal grating, which is composed of an upper substrate, a lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates. In a twisted nematic type liquid crystal grating, the long axes of the liquid crystal molecules are continuously twisted. There are a strip electrode and a plane electrode on the upper substrate and the lower substrate respectively, and the strip electrode and the plane electrode are provided respectively on surfaces, which are toward the liquid crystal layer, of the upper substrate and the lower substrate. The electric field generated by the strip electrode and the plane electrode may change the direction of liquid crystal in the liquid crystal layer so as to allow the liquid crystal grating to be switched between 3D display and 2D display.
As for liquid crystal gratings used for naked-eye 3D display, the requirements for improvements still exist.
Also, when a superimposed individual liquid crystal grating is used, since one liquid crystal grating is required to be superimposed on a display panel, the thickness of the entire display device increases and the loss of transmittance upon 2D display is relatively high, such that the effect of display is affected.